FUSIONFALL DESPUES DE LA OBSCURIDAD
by xjapan
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde la guerra de planetas pero no todo esta dichooo pues un hallasgo hace que los heroes se reunan ¿sera esta la formacion de un nuevo equipo?
1. Chapter 1

FUSION FALL DESPUES DE LA OBSCURIDAD

CAPITULO UNO

DESPUES DE LA GUERRA

Fusion fall ni sus personajes me pertenecen pertencen a carrtonnetwork

Habían pasado tres años desde aquel choque de planetas todo había vuelto a la normalidad bueno para casi todos pues varios de los valientes héroes habían adquirido poderes sobrenaturales otros simplemente habían desaparecido o traicionado al equipo todo parecía tranquilo pero nadie imagino lo que ocurriría en los próximos días todo comenzó durante la reconstrucción de Cul de sak.

Eddward -ya han pasado tres años me pregunto que fue de los otros y que pasara con nosotros ahora

Kevin -OYE DOBLE D VEN RÁPIDO

Eddward ¿que pasa Kevin ?

Kevin no creerás lo que encontramos

Lo que habían encontrado era un robot completamente destruido estaba decapitado y su chip de memoria no funcionaba bien Eddward decidió que llevaría el robot a Dexlabs para su pronta reparación y mas después de haber tenido una premonición de a aquel

Premonición de Eddward

El robot había llegado de un portal en el tiempo con la esperanza de advertir lo que ocurriría pero no esperaba ser enboscado por lord fusión y su gente

Lord fusión -jaja que tenemos aquí un enviado del futuro

Robot -mi nombre es Lawrence 3000 efectivamente fui enviado para detener tus diabólicos fines de conquista

Lord fusión ¿en serio? Eso esta por verse

A pesar de que el androide había sido modificado específicamente para esta misión no pudo pelear contra ellos y fue completamente destruido y para evitar que fuera reconstruido fue ocultado en las ruinas de Cul de sac

Fin de la premonición

Eddward -¿quien eres? ¿que mensaje veniste a darnos?

Pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando recibe una llamada de quien menos espera

Eddward diga

Dexter hola Doble D espero no haber interrumpido nada

Eddward descuida Dex ¿como va todo en Dexlabs?

Dexter todo bien por aquí peto necesito que vengas he reunido a todos tengo algo importante que decir

Eddward bien de todos modos pensaba ir para aya encontre algo importante

Al día siguiente

Blossom veo que somos las primeras en llegar  
Dexter así es Blossom me alegra saber que las tres están aquí

Buttercup si si si como sea ¿quien mas va a venir?

Dexter bueno intente reunir a los mas posibles

En ese momento llegan los KND bueno al menos cuatro de ellos pues Wallabi Torres mejor conocido como el guero traiciono al equipo gracias a las manipulaciones de lord fusión

Miguel hola Dex hermanas Utonio ya estamos aquí

Dee dee hola ¿pero que ustedes no eran cinco?

Dexter Dee dee no digas eso

Abby no importa ya lo superamos

También en poco tiempo llegaron Mac y Bloo junto con Eddward quien traía una caja

Bubless hola Mac hola Bloo

Mac hola Bubless ¿como estas?

Bubless nosotras estamos bien gracias

Buttercup ¿que tal? Cabeza de calcetín

Eddwar ya te he dicho que no me digas así

Buttecup esta bien era broma

Miguel hola dos D que ¿que traes ahí?

Eddward a cierto bien chicos esto es lo que les dije que encontré

Justo en ese momento les muestra el robot dejando a todos con la mirada atónita el les explico donde lo encontró y la premonición que había tenido acerca de el

Cerebro veo que este robot fue construido con tecnología muy compleja y si lo que Eddward vio es cierto necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para reconstruirlo

Memo oigan creo que esto nos puede ayudar encontré un artículo que quisas nos sirva de algo(leyendo) la doctora Ruina Malistica presenta el proyecto Lawrence si tiene éxito este sea el primer robot diplomático de la historia (termina la lectura) creo que este es un buen momento para ir a verla

Dexter si supiéramos donde esta la doctora malistica desapareció y es por eso que les pedí que vinieran(saca unos archivos)

Mac ¿y este quien es?

Dexter se hace llamar Craven al parecer pretende continuar con esta ridícula guerra de planetas

Blossom pero ¿que no habíamos destruido esas cosas?

Cerebro si pero Dexter y yo descubrimos que quedaron fragmentos de planeta fusión es por eso obtuvimos estos poderes y algunos los usan para el mal

Dexter por suerte encontramos también a otros que pueden ser salvados y usan sus habilidades para el bien

Buttercup un momento de cuando acá tan amigos

Cerebro desde que la divina Dee dee me puso hacer las pases con su hermano como condición para hacerme caso

Dee dee no hace mas que sonreír y todos se empiezan a reír mientras eso pasaba reconstrian a Lawrence también le hacían algunas modificaciones en su mecanismo de defensa y auto protección Miguel sugirió que le instalaran un programa de artes marciales esto para que no volviera ocurrir algo como eso el problema era que no habian podido recuperar su memoria y le llevaría 24 horas reunir toda esa información

Dexter bueno solo nos falta recuperar su memoria así que no lo despertaremos hasta mañana

Dee dee uuuuhhh ¿y para que sirve este botón?

Dexter DEE DEE NO

Muy tarde la rubia ya había precionado el botón y no era cualquier botón si no que este accionaba el mecanismo de Lawrence y esto provocó que el joven robot despertara

Dexter genial ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer


	2. Chapter 2

FUSION FALL DESPUES DE LA OBSCURIDAD/  
CAPITULO DOS

"UN NUEVO COMIENZO;"

No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que Lawrence despertara por completo y activara su mecanismo de defensa y claro los problemas no tardaron en presentarsebr

Dexter ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Dee dee calma yo me encargo amm hola feliz cumpleaños (caída estilo anime)

Dexter FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ¿ES LO MEJOR QUE SE TE OCURRIO TONTERRIMA?

Cerebro OYE NO LE GRITES A LA MUJER QUE AMO

Eddward oigan chicos este no es momento para eso

Buttercup cabeza de calcetín tiene razón les recuerdo que nuestro robo amigo ya despertó

Eddward yo seré el que hable ejem buenas tardes te preguntarás que estas haciendo aquí te diré todo lo que quieres saber pero primero baja tu arma

"Dos horas mas tarde

Eddward y eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió tuvimos que reconstruite por completo te instalamos otra función de defensa para evitar otra desgracia

Lawrence ¿pero si dices que no soy de esta época como vine a dar aquí y que le paso a mi tarjeta de memoria?

Dexter desgraciadamente no pudimos recuperarla tu chip de memoria estaba muy dañada ¿pero que hay de ti? ¿enserio no recuerdas nada?

Lawrence no,no se quien fui ni tampoco de donde vengo

Blossom valla pero no te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos ah por cierto no nos hemos presentado yo soy Blossom y ellas son mis hermanas Bubbles y Buttercup

Bubbles hola

Buttercup ¿que tal?

Miguel mi nombre es Miguel On y ellos son mis compañeros Guillermo Gonzalez Jr Abbigail Olivera y Kuki Sanban

Mac hola yo soy Mac Evans y el es mi amigo Bloo

Dexter bueno ya nos conoces a nosotros yo soy Dexter Smith y ella es mi hermana Dee Dee ah y este es cerebro

Cerebro bueno ese es mi nombre clave pero mi nombre real es Michael Alexander

Bubbles ¿que no te llamabas..?

Cerebro no lo digas me cambie el nombre de acuerdo

Todos sabemos que su nombre real es Susan pero se cambio el nombre por lo ridículo que sonaba que un chico se llamara así luego de las presentaciones Dexter continuo con el asunto que lo llevo a llamar a los que pudo y quizás su nuevo descubrimiento los ayudaría a evitar otra invacionbr

Dexter por lo que sabemos Craven esta enterado de los restos del planeta y lo mucho que nos afecto a algunos y es por eso que sospechamos que alistara a algunos sujetos con habilidades especiales para tener un ejército de súper villanos

Blosson ¿creen que se alíe con Lord fusión?

Cerebro no lo sabemos ni siquiera sabemos si Lord fusión esta vivo o no pero por ello nos dimos a la tarea de construir esto(abre una compuerta) lo llamo cerebro

Buttercup Cerebro que original

Eddward ¿y para que sirve?

Dexter para localizar gente con talento como nosotros

Bloo espera ¿vamos a hacer un equipo de súper héroes? genial

Dexter mas o menos pequeña masita azul no sabemos lo que valla a ocurrir por lo que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible por eso te mande traer Doble D tus habilidades psíquicas nos ayudaran a buscarlos y salvarlos

No tardaron mucho tiempo en adaptar el aparato a Eddward y rápidamente encontró a muchos jóvenes con súper poderes afectados por lo que Dee Dee llamo rayos fusión el problema era que estaban dispersos por todo el mundo y obviamente tenían que separarse para encontrarlos y convencerlos de unirseles antes de que Craven lo hiciera

Dexter bueno ahora que sabemos donde están debemos separarnos buscarlos y reclutarlos para que se unan a nuestra causa por cierto Larry toma esto(le da un reloj) es un proyector holográfico mientras no podamos restaurar tu chip de memoria y sepamos exactamente cual es tu misión lo mejor es que te quedes con nosotros por un tiempo y que mejor mejor que tengas una forma humana para despistar

Lawrence se los agradesco mucho

Dexter bien andando tenemos mucho que hacer

Dee dee alto si vamos a ser súper héroes debemos tener nombres claves

Dexter a mm buen punto pero debemos conocer los poderes de todos no crees

Tiempo mas tarde ya todos tenían un nombre en clave deacuerdo a su habilidad Dexter decidió que se llamaría Dextar ya que era prácticamente el líder y su habilidad para controlar el metal seria muy útil con la tecnología

Dee dee decidió llamarse diva dinamita aunque su nombre no tenia mucho que ver ya que su habilidad era la súper fuerza

Blossom decidió llamarse icegirl pues era bastante obvio que su habilidad para manipular el hielo la delataría

Bubbles solo cambio su nombre de idioma pues decidio llamarse burbuja simplemente porque su habilidad era comunicarse con los animales además de las naturales que ella y sus hermanas tenían

Buttercup prefirió que la llamaran Mística por su habilidad para transformase la verdad es que no era muy original

Eddward no tenía un nombre pensado así que sus amigos decidieron llamarlo arcángel por que era el único cuyo traje tenia una especie de alas blancas y era el que mas se preocupaba por l bienestar del equipo y del planeta entero

Mac decidió llamarse rondador nocturno su habilidad de teletransporte y su súper velocidad eran de gran ayuda en las situaciones de riesgo

Bloo seria rayo por que su habilidad también era la velocidad

Los KND serian Mercurio ya habilidad de Miguel con la electricidad lo hacían realmente fuerte o diría el bárbaro,súper dos bueno Memo tampoco era muy original su habilidad también era la súper fuerza y súper velocidad,arashi que significa tormenta en japones ella era toda una diva el clima y por ultimo escarlata Abby además de ser rápida tenia unas manos letales a la hora de lanzar rayos gama

Y así luego de mucho discutir cada uno partió a su punto de encuentro nuevos y viejos amigos se harían en el camino y también nuevos enemigos una nueva batalla esta apunto de comenzar

FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS

Hola bueno lo volvi asubir ya corregido espero le guste nos leemoe en el siguiente


End file.
